Quien diria!
by Mimi Star
Summary: Este es mi primer song fic de Dragon Ball espero que les guste. Disculpen los errores al acomodarlo pero es que no supe que hacer. No olviden dejar review


**Hola!!!!**

Este es mi primer song fic de Dragon Ball es de la mejor pareja de esta serie Milk y Goku son encantadores!!!! Sobre todo Goku *¬*  ^^U. Bueno avisos este fic mas bien song fic es extremadamente dulce, cursi y empalagoso así que a quienes les caiga mal eso pos mejor ni lo lean pero si son como yo cursis de corazón (jajaja ^^) pues de veras espero que les guste. Otra cosa seguro los que me dejan reviews en mi fic de Arnold me han de querer matar por andar escribiendo un fic que no es la continuación pero les diré una cosa (si es que llegan a pasar por aquí que espero que si) este fic ya lo tenia hecho solo lo edite y subí, estoy viendo que pasara con Arnold y Helga aun y les pido paciencia ya que la escuela no me da chance de nada y además de que estoy siendo victima dela horripilante enfermedad de conjuntivitis contagiosa ya que todos en mi casa la tienen, así que si pa mañana amanezco mal y tengo que faltar una semana a la escuela prometo continuarle, a menos que me quede ciega ese tiempo ¬¬ (pongan changuitos pa que no pase lo ultimo)

**Bueno ahora si con el fic... ah y no olviden dejarme reviews plis. Disfrútenlo ^^**

-------------------------------------------------------------

Quien Diría 

Goku y Goten entrenaban como lo hacían cada día, ahora entrenaban solos por que Goten tenia sus ocupaciones en el trabajo y por supuesto como esposo y padre de familia; desde donde estaban los dos pudieron oler el aroma de la comida que Milk preparaba, en un descuido de Goten, su padre le dio un golpe que lo mando a estrellarse contra un árbol, Goku se paro frente a el. 

- - Auch... me tomaste distraído padre – decía este sobandose la cabeza

- - Si pero eso fue tu culpa, nunca debes bajar la guardia Goten – dijo Goku ofreciéndole su mano para que se levantara

- - Si, pero no es mi culpa que el olor de la comida de mamá llegue hasta acá – dijo levantándose del suelo con ayuda de su padre

- - Mejor no digas eso que si Milk te escucha seguro se enfadara – dijo Goku sonriendo

- - Cierto pero no le vayas a decir por que seguro me deja sin comer

- - No te preocupes hijo lo haré

- - Sabes papá aun no entiendo como mamá y tu pueden estar juntos siendo tan diferentes... – en ese momento se escucho la voz de Milk que los llamaba desde la casa

- - Chicos la comida ya esta lista

- - Bueno papá será mejor que nos vayamos

- - Si...- dijo Goku y siguió a su hijo a la casa

**_Quien diría que el mink y la mezclilla_**

**_podrían fundirse un día quien diría,_**

**_tu caviar y yo tortilla quien diría_**

**_parece que el amor no entiende de plusvalía_**

- - Hola mamá – dijo Goten entrando y sentándose en la mesa Goku hizo lo mismo que su hijo

- - Hola chicos que tal les fue en su entrenamiento? – dijo Milk dejando una olla en la mesa y sentándose al lado de su marido

- - Estuvo bien – dijo mientras tomaba un bocado de comida – verdad papá

- - Goku??? – dijo Milk al ver que este no reaccionaba

- - Ah si... estuvo bien – dijo un poco nervioso

- - Goku te sucede algo? – le pregunto Milk preocupada, no era normal que actuara así

- - No, no pasa nada...- dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa

- - A donde vas?? 

- - Es que no tengo hambre, iré a dar una vuelta – dijo saliendo de la casa, con esto ultimo Milk termino de preocuparse pero trato de no demostrarlo frente a su hijo

Goku quería estar solo un rato y pensar sabia que Milk se preocuparía (mas no lo creo ^^) si se iba lejos por lo que decidió bajar en un gran lago que había cerca de su casa, ese lugar ya era sitio de reunión familiar y social pues alrededor de ese lago la familia de Goku y sus amigos solían hacer los picnic y frecuentaba ir a pescar con sus hijos, al llegar se sentó en la orilla del lago y comenzó a pensar en toda su vida al lado de Milk y en ciertas cuestiones que hasta esa mañana no había tenido. 

- - Creo que Goten tiene razón Milk y yo somos muy diferentes y aun estamos juntos, o al menos el tiempo que puedo estar a su lado...

**_Tu vas al banco yo prefiero la alcancía_**

**_Oigo serrat y tu prefieres locomia_**

Tu vas al punto yo voy por la fantasía 

**_Parece que el amor no entiende de ironías_**

- - Recuerdo la primera ves que morí a causa de Raditz, Gohan y yo la dejamos completamente sola el único que estaba con ella era Ox Satán, ella siempre ah sido muy fuerte y ah sabido salir adelante con o sin mi... realmente yo o eh estado el tiempo que se necesita para tener una familia, creo que algo que Milk nunca me podrá perdonar es que la haya dejado tanto tiempo sola...

**/ / / / / / / Flash Back... **

(esto pasa en el tiempo que dio Cell para que entrenaran para su torneo de Artes marciales okis)

- - No Goku no te puedes ir…- decía Milk muy enojada – se que tu, Gohan y Piccolo han estado entrenando mucho, pero no quiero que vayas

- - Esto es importante Milk, si no destruimos a Cell, la tierra estará en peligro

- - Es que Goku esa siempre es tu excusa, siempre te vas a pelear para salvar la tierra, tu familia, TU MATRIMONIO Goku, también esta en peligro y a ti parece no importarte

- - Milk no digas eso...

- - Si lo digo, y lo digo por que eso parece, esto es una familia Goku y tu lo hace parecer solo un Torneo de Artes Marciales, tu y Gohan se la pasan peleando, y lo mas triste es que yo soy la única que no cuenta aquí, me siento como una cosa mas de esta casa, que no tiene nada mas que hacer que estar aquí encerrada sola y... y ya estoy harta – dijo gritando y comenzando a llorar – tu y Gohan me dejaron sola por todo un año por culpa de ese maldito hermano tuyo, todo ese año me la pase llorando por tu muerte y por nuestro hijo, por que si le llegase a pasar algo, me quedaría completamente sola, y ahora que tu y Gohan están aquí conmigo, que en verdad parecemos una familia quieren irse otra ves a pelear...- dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

- - Milk – Goku trato de decir algo pero no pudo

- - Pues sabes que Goku, vete, anda vete a pelear con Cell, pero si me vuelves a dejar sola Goku – decía mientras lagrimas brotaban de nuevo de sus ojos – nunca, nunca te lo voy a perdonar – dijo y se fue a encerrar a su cuarto

**/ / / / / / / / Fin Flash Back**

- - Aun recuerdo esa noche, Milk me hizo dormir en la sala... y a pesar de que en esa pelea la deje sola de nuevo, aun me trata igual aunque se que no me ah perdonado y no se si lo hará... – Goku se recostó en el césped, la sombra del árbol que estaba detrás de el lo cubría y la brisa de la tarde le hacia sentir que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor lo escuchaba – desde que conocí a Milk ella ah estado a mi lado, en realidad creo que lo que me dijo Bulma es verdad... ella a sufrido mucho al estar a mi lado pero...

Quien diría, quien diría que son años 

**_los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano_**

**_quien diría, quien diría que lo importante_**

**_es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano_**

****

- - Por que aun sigue conmigo, en realidad no se el por que Milk me escogió a mi para ser su esposo, yo ni siquiera sabia que significaba eso y ella siendo tan bonita pudo haber escogido a alguien que estuviera con ella siempre, la cuidara y le ayudara con las responsabilidades de la familia, algo que yo no eh podido hacer... – Goku cada ves hablaba mas bajo en realidad nunca había pensado en eso y el hacerlo ahora lo estaba afectando. Goku se levanto y pensó que lo mejor seria regresar a casa pero decidió caminar.

Mientras tanto en su casa...

- - (Toc, toc) – Milk abrió la puerta

- - Si... ah hola Bulma, chicos

- - Hola – saludo Krillin – esta Goku

- - Eh... no salió hace un rato, pero pasen – dijo y entro todos los demás la siguieron, - Trunks, Goten esta en su habitación

- - Gracias, con permiso, vamos Pan – dijo y los demás se sentaron en la sala

- - Si- dijo Pan y tomando la mano de Trunks  salieron de allí

- - Te sucede algo Milk, te ves pálida – le dijo Bulma

- - Es verdad mamá sucede algo

- - No es nada solo... estoy algo preocupada por Goku

- - Por que le sucedió algo? – pregunto Krillin

- - Pues no solo que después de que Goten y el terminaron de entrenar se porto muy extraño, además de que salió de la casa sin probar la comida, nunca había hecho eso...

- - Queeee?????? Goku no probo la comida!!!! – dijo Bulma – entonces si es para preocuparse

- - Hay mujer no seas escandalosa! – dijo (adivinen ^^) Vegeta con su típico tono

- - Discúlpame Vegeta pero no eh visto a ningún Sayayin que deje de comer y mucho menos a Goku... – repitió Bulma 

- - Es verdad una característica de los Sayayins  es su gran apetito – dijo Videl – y sin eso significa que no lo son

- - Ellas tienen razón, Goku nunca había hecho eso lo conozco desde siempre y es el primero que pide de comer, aunque tal ves simplemente no se sentía bien, no creo que sea algo grave Milk – dijo Krillin - no te preocupes 

- - Espero que tengas razón Krillin

Los chicos se quedaron hasta tranquilizar a Milk, poco después platicaron de otras cosas hasta que anocheció...

- - Creo que es hora de irnos Krillin – le dijo A-18 a su esposo

- - Si tienes razón... bueno nosotros ya nos vamos Milk – dijo Milk levantándose junto con A-18

- - Hablando de eso nosotros también nos tenemos que ir... Vegeta – dijo Bulma levantándose

- - Si ya se... – Vegeta camino hacia el pasillo – Trunks ven para acá de inmediato ya nos vamos

- - Si...- se escucho decir desde la habitación y pronto aparecieron Goten, Trunks y Pan 

- - Bueno vamonos – dijo Bulma y Milk acompaño a todos a la puerta – hasta luego Milk y ya no te preocupes tanto, seguro no tardara en llegar

- - Si tienes razón... hasta luego – dijo despidiéndose de todos

- - Adiós tía Bulma, tío Vegeta – dijo Goten sonriendo

- - Adiós Goten – dijo Bulma amablemente

- - Adiós – dijo Vegeta y se fueron, entonces Goten y Milk entraron a al casa

- - Aun no regresa mi padre verdad – dijo Goten

- - No, aun no... dime Goten sucedió algo esta tarde??? – pregunto Milk sentándose en un sillón

- - No, no sucedió nada mamá, ¿por que? – pregunto extrañado ante la pregunta de su madre

- - No por nada – dijo y se levanto para empezar a preparar la cena, en ese momento se abrió la puerta...

- - Hola – dijo Goku sonriendo un poco

Si que te amo y que me ames es una ironía 

**_que bendición la mía_**

**_despertar junto a ti cada dia._**

- - Goku... ¿dónde has estado toda la tarde? – dijo Milk acercándose a su marido

- - Solo fui a dar una vuelta – le dijo sonriendo para tranquilizarla un poco

- - Pero mira que hora es, ya me tenias muy preocupada! 

- - Lo siento Milk, no quise preocuparte – dijo bajando la cabeza, Milk sonrió ante esto, ya que se veía como un niño castigado

- -  Bueno pero por lo menos ya estas aquí – le dijo sonriendo y regresando a la cocina – pero después de la cena tienes que ir a ver a Gohan que el también estaba preocupado

- - De acuerdo

Al terminar de cenar, Goten se fue a acostar y Goku se fue a ver a su hijo mientra Milk recogía la mesa

- - (Toc, toc) – Videl abrió – Hola

- - Sr. Goku hola!! – dijo sonriendo – adelante... Gohan llego tu papá

- - Abuelito!!! – grito Pan y fue con Goku

- - Pan hola!!! Como estas- dijo mientras la cargaba

- - Bien...- dijo sonriéndole, en eso llego Gohan

- - Papá hola – dijo acercándose a donde estaban

- - Hola hijo como estas

- - Bien... pero dime donde estuviste toda la tarde , tenias a mamá muy angustiada

- - Lo se, ya hable con ella... – dijo mientras bajaba a Pan para que fuera con Videl – solo fui a dar una vuelta

- - Pero te sucedió algo? Mamá dijo que no probaste nada en la comida – dijo sentándose en el sofá de la sala

- - No sucedió nada, solo o tenia hambre – dijo mientras tomaba asiento frente a su hijo

- - Por eso lo digo padre, tu nunca habías hecho eso – dijo Gohan cada ves mas preocupado

- - No es nada Gohan no te preocupes...

****

Yo trovador y tu estudiante de economía 

**_tu con los números yo con la filosofía_**

**_y aunque suene imposible en teoría_**

**_al amor le importa poco las utopías_**

- - Seguro???- insistió Gohan

- - Si no te preocupes, bueno solo venia a eso ya me voy – dijo levantándose

- - De acuerdo hasta mañana papá – dijo Gohan acompañándolo hasta la puerta junto con Videl y Pan

- - Hasta mañana – dijo Videl

- - Adiós... hasta mañana abuelito – dijo pan sonriendo

- - Hasta luego – dijo y salió de la casa de Gohan, al llegar a su casa vio que Milk ya había terminado de arreglar

- - Seguramente ya esta en la habitación – dijo y se dirigió hacia allá, al entrar escucho la regadera, Goku se recostó en la cama aun pensando en lo mismo hasta que Milk salió del baño en bata

- - Hola – le dijo Milk mientras se sentaba en el tocador y se cepillaba el pelo

- - Hola – respondió, Goku se quedo viendo a su esposa – sabes Milk te ves mas bonita con el pelo suelto – dijo sonriendo

- - Eh... – Milk no pudo evitar sonrojarse – en verdad??

- - Si te ves mas bonita de lo que eres, deberías dejártelo así

- - Pues gracias Goku ^//_//^

- - Milk... – dijo Goku un poco mas serio

- - Que pasa? – dijo sentándose junto a el

- - Quiero preguntarte algo...

**_Dice la gente que tu y yo no hacemos compañía_**

**_Por ser agua y aceite que ironía_**

**_Si fuésemos iguales que apatía_**

**_No tendríamos de que hablar cada dia_**

- - ¿De que se trata? – dijo extrañada ante tan repentino cambio de animo de su esposo

- - ¿Eres feliz? – le pregunto Goku mirándola

- - ¿Qué, de que hablas Goku? 

- - Si ¿eres feliz... conmigo? – Milk se sorprendió ante tal pregunta pero no pudo evitar sonreír un poco

- - Por que me preguntas eso...

- - Es que esta tarde estuve pensando en eso, Milk yo no eh podido ser el esposo que tu quisieras que mereces, te eh dejado sola casi todo el tiempo, tu has visto por nuestro hijos mientras yo estoy peleando cuando yo debería estas aquí contigo... no estoy cumpliendo la promesa que te hice cuando nos casamos y aunque no lo parezca no lo hago por gusto – cuando termino de decir esto miraba el suelo, Milk tenia una sonrisa en el rostro nunca hubiera creído escuchar esas cosas de Goku pero lo hizo y eso la hacia muy feliz; ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su esposo

- - - Eso es lo que te tiene preocupado Goku? – le dijo dulcemente, el la miro – pues no deberías estarlo, Goku aunque no lo creas yo eh sido muy feliz a tu lado, es algo agitante ser la esposa del sayayin mas poderoso del universo pero me gusta... – dijo esto en un tono divertido que hizo sonreír a Goku – además yo se que tu no me dejas sola por gusto, es tu deber o al menos el que tu te has puesto, es defender a la tierra, y aunque antes era tan egoísta para ahora lo entiendo y tienes todo mi apoyo...

Quien diría, quien diría que son años 

**_los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano_**

**_quien diría, quien diría que lo importante_**

**_es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano_**

- - Pero dime... por que me escogiste a mi para ser tu esposo?? Tu eres muy bonita, pudiste haber encontrado a alguien mejor que yo – dijo serio nuevamente

- - Es que Goku, no lo entiendes, puede que si hubiese encontrado a alguien mas que estuviera conmigo siempre y me llevara de compras – dijo sonriendo un poco – pero desde que te conocí me enamore de ti tu eres alguien muy especial y único, tu me has dado tanto que cualquier otra persona no podría nunca igualarlo, además de dos preciosos hijos, para mi no hay ni nunca va a haber nadie mejor que tu – le dijo sonriendo y lo beso, Goku la miro sonriendo - pero  dime por que fue todo esto Goku – dijo mientras regresaba al tocador

- - Es que esta tarde Goten dijo que no sabia como estábamos juntos siendo tan diferentes

- -  Vaya, sabia que tenia que haber sido algo... aunque la verdad Goten tiene razón tu y yo somos muy distintos Goku

- - Si es cierto

- - Pero eso esta bien, por que si fuéramos iguales no tendríamos de que hablar... bueno el tiempo que podemos hacerlo 

- - Si...

**_Si que te amo y que me ames es una ironía..._**

Después de esto ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Milk termino de cepillar (por segunda ves en la noche) su pelo y se lo recogió con un listón, entonces Goku se le acerco y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y le susurro al oído

- - Te dije que me gustaba mas como te veías con el pelo suelto – Goku la soltó un poco y ella volteo a verlo

- - De acuerdo... – dijo quitándose el listón y abrazándolo – así esta mejor?? – le pregunto sonriendo 

- - Si...- le dijo y la beso, Milk respondió al beso gustosa, ama tanto los besos que Goku le regala es verdad que no son muy seguidos pero ama esos momentos y sobre todo ama a Goku con todo su corazón que quisiera que ese beso nunca acabara 

- -  Sabes que... – le dijo Goku separando sus labios de los de ella, Milk hizo un gesto de molestia ante esto 

- - Que pasa?

- - Me alegra que me hayas escogido a mi...- Milk se sorprendió ante tal confesión de Goku – ya que en realidad no se que hubiera sido de mi sin ti... – Milk lo miro dulcemente mientras sonreía

- - A mi también Goku... – dijo besándolo – Te amo

- - Y yo a ti

**_Que bendición la mía_**

**_Despertar junto a ti cada día._**

****

****

****

Fin!!!! 

Bueno que les pareció les gusto espero que si, por favor no olviden dejar reviews!!!! Gracias...

Nos vemos pronto chaito  ^_^


End file.
